Words Never Spoken
by Phantom Trekkie
Summary: The thoughts of the main characters about the final condition of the Phantom, and the Opera House.
1. Christine

_Farewell, my dear Angel. Thank you for all you have taught me, about music, about souls, about life. I pity you, dear Erik. Does living down here alone get lonely? It must. No one should be forsaken to live in this awful place, secluded from society, from real life with real people._

_Oh Erik, do you know how hard it was to choose? I was willing to stay with you, to save Raoul's life. Why did you make me make such a tough decision, only to release us both seconds afterwards? Was it pity? Was it out of pure worry for my safety? Did you release out of love, out of hate for thyself, for my happiness?_

_Now, as I float with Raoul in your gondola, I wonder. Should I have left you, even after you gave Raoul and I freedom? Should I have stayed with you? The situation is complicated, Erik. Even though I doubt to see you again, I feel like you will always be with me. I know you will be; deep down in my heart, my soul, my mind, my thoughts. You will always be there. Even when Raoul tells me that you are no longer ruler of me or him, or anyone else, you will still be there, your voice still audible in my mind._

_Will I ever rest in peace, knowing how you are fairing? What happened to you after I was out of sight? Did you stay in your little home by the lake? Did you leave? Are you alive, or are you dead from grief? Oh Angel, I will never forget the tears we shed together. Nor will I forget the love that you have expressed by freeing me._

_How will you survive, if you are still alive? Don't lose your will to live, Erik. There is hope for you yet. The disfigured face that I looked into last holds all the potential in the world, and yet, it holds all of the sorrow in the world. How can one so beautiful on the inside be so horribly ugly on the outside?_

_Angel of Music, my body may belong to Raoul now, but my soul will always belong to thee. I may sing in Raoul's presence, but my voice belongs only to you…_


	2. Erik

_Oh, Christine! Why did I release you? I had you. You were mine. You said so yourself. Your voice, body, mind, soul…they were all mine. But, in the final moment, I gave you up. I became soft. It was an ignorant choice I made, to let you leave with that lover of yours._

_Do you feel any regret, Christine? Do you feel guilty for leaving me here, alone once more, with nothing else to live for? Music has its advantages, Christine, but music will not be any comfort without your voice to sing it. Come back, Christine. I love you. You know that._

_But where has love gotten me? To the depths of a now burning Opera House, that's where. Love has brought me nothing but pain, sorrow, anguish. _

_Do you remember the nights which I sang you to sleep, while you cried pitifully for your father? Do you remember the times when you could hear me, but couldn't see me? When you felt my presence, even in the most sacred of places? Do you remember singing for me, and not for Raoul? Do you remember the night in which you gave me your soul? Or what about the first time you actually saw me? How hypnotic I was, yes? Can you believe that now, the same man which successfully led you down into his lair, the same mane that had you in a trance through music, is now weeping sorrowfully? _

_Whatever I did, Christine. I did it for you. Do not ever forget the rejected Demon who fell in love with a gorgeous Angel of Song, only to be rejected once more._

_I'll die, Christine. I can feel it. I'm at death's door, and why? I'm dying…of love! Love…curse love. This love that has taken you away from me, tearing my heart…_


	3. Raoul

_Finally, it's over. This horrible nightmare that we've been living is over. She's mine- all mine. Goodbye, Phantom. I hope to never see you, hear from you, or think of you ever again. You deserved to die that day in the graveyard. You deserved not to have lived this long. You should have been caught and killed the moment they found out who killed your cage keeper at the gypsy camp you were at._

_You have haunted Christine and I long enough to have us scared for life, but I refuse to let one man, who now has nothing, to lead my life the way he sees fit. You ruined your life, Opera Ghost. Don't even attempt to ruin mine any further._

_You may have the musical talent. You may be the magician. You may have the skill at architecture, and you may be able to draw or paint better than I. You have great skill with the sword, and you are a true fighter; but in the end, it was I who won…_


	4. Madame Giry

_Oh, what have I done? I feel glad that it is over- all over. Yet, I feel guilty for betraying him like I did. I tried justifying my actions with the thoughts of Christine, Raoul, and my dear Meg betrayed him, too. It just wasn't me. But I could have warned him, saved him._

_It wasn't my fault! He wasn't careful enough. He had to have his girl, and he had to have her when he wanted her. He couldn't stand Raoul's intrusion, and when Christine fell for Raoul, and away from him, he became irate. I couldn't control him. Could I have tried harder? Yes, maybe. But I couldn't prevent the tragedy that would eventually come. I couldn't prepare him for the emotional pain he would feel after Christine would reject him._

_Does he blame me? Of course, I'm partly to blame for this. I kept his secret far too long. I've done wrong to both sides- I helped the Phantom of the Opera. That was a crime in the authority's- and Raoul's- eyes. I helped betray him in the end- that was too much for Erik to bear. Christine wasn't happy with me, either, but she played her part in the deceit, too. But she played the part unwillingly. I, on the other hand, volunteered to deceive him, and that is something I'm going to have to live with._

_That's just it- I'm going to have to live with it. Does this mean I'm going to live happily, knowing I played a part in saving hundreds of lives- and Christine- from the Opera Ghost, or am I going to live with it, knowing that I condemned one poor man to live alone, forever. To Erik, I was once good, but now bad. To everyone else, I was once bad, but now good._

_How can I justify what I've done? I can't. But I have to be strong- for Meg._


End file.
